


Grief

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other tags to be added, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: Levi is separated from his new team while fighting a new female titan. The team reports back to camp, but Erwin is unconcerned, having confidence in Levi's abilities. However, as rain gets heavier and night falls while the lance corporal has not returned, the Commander grows worried and orders a search party. Levi is found, wounded and unconscious, and taken back to camp for emergency medical treatment.





	

Levi frowned, looking over his shoulder to check the position of the dark haired female titan in pursuit. He'd sent his newly formed squad in opposite directions, knowing that the female titan would have a target. Eren he had sent North, the opposite direction of camp, as he was one of the more likely targets, having been targeted before. Mikasa was ordered to the east, also a potential target, but unlikely. Armin had been sent to the south, towards the safety of camp and higher numbers.

 

That left Levi, headed west, along the barrier of the collapsing wall Maria. He was also a likely target, if there were any strategy to whomever was controlling these females. As it turned out, he _was_ indeed the target.

 

His hand drifted to the flare gun holstered to is waist, brushing over the polished wood and metal before falling away. If he signaled his location, not only his young squad, but others would come to his aid. And if they came...

 

They would die.

 

It was a fact, in war, the soldiers die. Any human who dared to venture from behind the walls was likely to fall prey to titans, likelier still if they were a member of the survey corps, and even more likely, if they were a member of his elite squad.

 

He couldn't watch anymore of his comrades die, especially ones he'd trained and fought with. He'd slept less and less since the fiasco with the previous female titan, Annie Leonhart, nightmares plaguing what little sleep he did get. He'd watched his former team die over and over in his dreams, despite the fact that he hadn't witnessed their slaughter, and when that ceased to shake him, he'd started dreaming of his new trainees being killed.

 

He was getting soft, and he hated himself for it.

 

His horse stumbled, toppling into a pitfall trap, long abandoned. Levi barely escaped being impaled on the spikes lining the bottom, using his maneuver gear to navigate himself out of the deep hole. He surveyed the landscape, looking for any shred of cover. A dense copse of trees was within reach, growing at the edge of the abandoned wall. Levi sprinted, darting under the thick cover of trees. He jogged closer to the wall, shooting up the side of a large tree and crouching among it's upper branches, slipping slightly on the rain soaked limbs, to keep an eye out for his pursuer. His dark eyes narrowed as she came into view.

 

Quietly, the lance corporal drew two blades, holding one in each hand and balancing on the balls of his feet as he waited for his target to get closer. _Now!_

 

Levi lunged from his perch, his body automatically rolling into the whirling cyclone of blades he was so well known for. The titans hand shot up, its long fingers wrapping around his right leg and yanking him out of the air. He grunted in pain, feeling the bones in his leg crack and his hip jerking from its joint as the titan flung him against the wall. He had no time to react or brace himself before he collided with the worn stone. The impact jarred the breath from his lungs, and the crown of his head smacked flat against it. He fell to the ground, forcing himself to move despite the black and white spots that swam through his line of sight.

 

He fired his gear and shot up the side of another tree, landing on a lower branch. He lurched dizzily, leaning against the trees trunk for support. His stomach protested the sudden movements, forcing Levi to crouch as he gagged and choked, expelling the contents of his stomach.

 

Levi hauled himself back onto his feet, glancing around for the titan, and spotted it a few yards away. Suddenly, the branch cracked beneath him cracked, splitting away from the trunk and dropping. The corporal plummeted to the ground landing on his stomach in a pool of thick mud, the branch crashing down on top of him. He cried out in pain under its weight, cutting himself off as the titan looked around.

 

She crouched low to the ground, yanking brush and trees from the spot he'd landed after hitting the wall. It howled in anger when it failed to find him, tossing debris in all directions before giving up and thundering away, passing scant feet from where he actually lay.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief , waiting a few moments longer than necessary to make sure it was gone. Levi grunted, rolling himself onto his back and pushing the branch down so that it lay over his thighs instead of his ribs, lacking the strength to push it off completely. He winced as the movement jarred his abused body, his vision darkening at the edges, spots swimming in and out of view and leaving everything gray.

 

He hurt.

 

He'd been injured before, but never this badly. Sharp pain burned through both legs, his ribcage, back, head and right wrist. He gritted his teeth against the pain, breathing shallowly because it hurt to inhale. Levi stared up at the leaves above him, counting them in an effort to keep himself awake as his strength faded. _The flare gun!_

 

Levi with his injured hand, fumbling for the cartridges with shaking fingers. The majority of the cartridges slipped from his grasp, leaving one in his hand. He brought it up to his face, clicking his tongue in irritation when he was unable to discern it's color. He jammed it into the gun and aimed up, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened.

 

The corporal growled in frustration, digging through the cold mud in search of the remaining cartridges, but failed to find any of them. Rain pattered down from the cloudy sky, soaking into his hair and clothes. He grimaced, unhappy knowing he was filthy and not being able to do anything about it.

 

The rain was cold, a deep chill settling into his bones. Eventually, weariness overcame him, his eyes fluttering shut. _This is how I die, then... cold and dirty..._

 


End file.
